O Amor Escondido
by FireKai
Summary: [Burst Angel] A relação entre o futuro cozinheiro Kyo e a aventureira Meg, nunca foi muito estável. Mas quando a vida do Kyo se encontra em perigo, será que a Meg vai mudar? Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Burst Angel não me pertencem.**

O Kyo caminhava calmamente pelas diversas ruas movimentadas da cidade. Dirigia-se para a "casa" das quatro raparigas que lhe tinham dado emprego.

A Amy costumava gostar muito da sua comida. A Sei não falava muito com ninguém, mas também não era antipática.

Já a Jo parecia não gostar mesmo nada do Kyo. A Meg também parecia estar sempre a implicar com ele.

"Não deve gostar mesmo nada de mim." pensou o Kyo. "E eu que gosto tanto dela..."

Subitamente, de um do banco que havia perto de onde o Kyo estava, saíram três figuras encapuzadas.

"Ladrões!" pensou o Kyo.

As três figuras empunhavam armas e começaram a disparar em todas as direcções. A última coisa que o Kyo viu foi uma bala que veio na sua direcção e lhe acertou no peito. Depois desmaiou.

Na "casa" das quatro raparigas, a Amy estava a ficar impaciente.

"Ele nunca mais chega." disse ela.

"Tem calma, o Kyo ainda não está atrasado." disse a Sei.

"Mas eu quero provar a comida deliciosa dele o mais rápido possível." disse a Amy sorrindo.

"Hunf, ele não cozinha assim tão bem." disse a Jo.

A Meg estava prestes a abrir a boca para concordar com a Jo, quando a Amy ligou a televisão e apareceu uma notícia. As quatro raparigas fixaram o seu olhar no ecrã da televisão.

"Hoje houve um assalto no banco Ashmin no centro da cidade. Os assaltantes roubaram dez mil yens e quando iam a fugir alvejaram três pessoas. Duas delas morreram, a outra está no hospital, em estado grave. As duas vítimas mortais são Magdalene Ashley e John Yuko. A vítima em estado grave chama-se Kyohei Tachibana. Voltamos mais tarde com novas informações." disse o apresentador de televisão.

"Vo… vocês ouviram o que ele disse?" perguntou a Sei, um pouco confusa.

"Não era o nome do Kyo que eles disseram?" perguntou a Amy.

"Não, não pode ser." disse a Meg, começando a ficar terrificada.

"Foi o nome dele sim." disse a Jo. "Eu ouvi muito bem."

"Oh meu Deus!" gritou a Meg. "Tenho de saber em que hospital é que ele está."

A Meg correu para o telefone e depois de marcar um número pediu a informação de que precisava.

"Ele está no hospital Sazuki." disse a Meg.

"Vamos para lá agora." disse a Sei.

A Sei saiu da "casa" e entrou no seu carro. A Meg entrou a seguir, seguida pela Amy. A Jo foi a última a entrar e era a única que não parecia muito preocupada com o destino do Kyo.

Rapidamente elas chegaram ao hospital. A Amy e a Meg saíram a correr do carro, enquanto a Sei o ia estacionar. A Jo quis ficar para trás.

"Por favor, eu queria saber como está o Kyohei Tachibana." disse a Meg à recepcionista.

"Espere um pouco, tenho de procurar aqui no computador." disse a recepcionista.

"Ele é o rapaz que sobreviveu ao tiroteio que houve depois do roubo do banco Ashmin." disse a Amy.

"Ah, já sei quem é." disse a recepcionista. Ele já não está em perigo, mas ainda não foi transferido para um quarto."

"E quando é que ele vai ser transferido?" perguntou a Meg.

"Dentro de uma hora no máximo." respondeu a recepcionista.

A Meg e a Amy sentaram-se na sala de espera. Pouco depois a Sei e a Jo vieram ter com elas.

A hora passou rapidamente, mas para a Meg pareciam ter passado anos. Graças a Deus que o Kyo já não estava em perigo. Ela teria ficado destroçada se ele morresse.

Sempre o tratara mal, era um facto, mas não queria dizer que não gostasse dele. Era apenas a mania que ela tinha de implicar com algumas pessoas.

A Meg e as outras levantaram-se e perguntaram para que quarto é que o Kyo tinha sido levado.

"Ele foi transferido para o quarto 513." disse a recepcionista. "Mas ele ainda está sob observação, por isso não podem ir todas vê-lo, apenas uma de vocês."

"Então, quem é que vai?" perguntou a Sei.

"Não contem comigo." disse a Jo, saindo de ao pé delas, atravessando a sala de espera e saindo do hospital.

"Eu espero por outra altura para o ver." disse a Sei.

"Amy?" perguntou a Meg.

"Acho que tu estás mais preocupada com ele do que eu." disse a Amy. "Vai tu Meg."

A Meg sorriu-lhe com gratidão e começou a caminhar até ao quarto 513. Quando lá chegou, abriu a porta devagarinho.

O Kyo estava deitado numa cama, com um fio de soro a sair-lhe do braço e tinha o peito ligado com várias ligaduras. Nesse momento tinha os olhos fechados.

Sem fazer barulho a Meg fechou a porta do quarto e aproximou-se lentamente da cama. Puxou uma cadeira que estava a um canto e depois sentou-se perto da cama.

"Kyo, estás a dormir?" perguntou ela.

Lentamente, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos abriu os olhos.

"Estás bem?" perguntou a Meg.

"Estou numa cama de hospital, achas que estou bem?" perguntou o Kyo.

"Eu sei que não..."

"Então para que é que perguntas-te?" perguntou o Kyo.

"Olha, eu só queria saber se estavas bem." disse a Meg, levantando-se rapidamente da cadeira. "Não é preciso seres bruto. Vou-me embora!"

A Meg dirigiu-se à porta, mas o Kyo chamou-a.

"Espera Meg. Desculpa." pediu ele. "Fica aqui comigo."

Ainda zangada, a Meg acabou por voltar para trás e sentou-se novamente na cadeira.

"Desculpa." pediu mais uma vez o Kyo. "Mas deu-me uma raiva súbita. Eu ia tão descansado a andar na rua e acontece-me isto..."

"Eu sei que não é fácil, mas tem calma, vais recuperar." disse a Meg.

"Onde estão as outras?" perguntou o Kyo.

"A Sei e a Amy estão na sala de espera e a Jo... bem, não faço ideia de onde ela está." disse a Meg.

"Obrigado por se preocuparem comigo." disse o Kyo.

"Não é preciso agradecer." disse a Meg.

"Meg, ainda bem que eu não morri hoje." disse o Kyo. "Não gostava de morrer sem te puder dizer uma coisa."

"Que coisa?"

"Meg..." o Kyo respirou fundo. "Eu sei que não nos damos bem, é verdade e, para dizer mesmo a verdade, acho que a culpa é mais tua do que minha."

A Meg bufou, mas no fundo sabia que era totalmente verdade.

"Mas mesmo assim brigando muito, eu comecei a ver-te de forma diferente das outras." disse o Kyo. "E comecei a aperceber-me que gostava... de que gosto de ti. Muito."

"Kyo..."

"Gosto muito, mesmo muito de ti." disse o Kyo.

"Oh Kyo."

A Meg abraçou o Kyo, com lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos. Só o largou quando ele se queixou de que ela o estava a apertar demais e que assim ia acabar por matá-lo.

"Desculpa, esqueci-me que tinhas as ligaduras." disse a Meg.

"Não faz mal." disse o Kyo.

"Kyo... eu agora tenho de ir." disse a Meg. "Mas... mas... fica a saber que eu também gosto muito de ti e peço desculpa por todas as vezes que eu disse mal de ti."

Dito isto a Meg levantou-se, inclinou-se para o Kyo, deu-lhe um beijo rápido na boca e saiu do quarto. O Kyo sorriu.

No exterior do hospital, a Jo estava a atravessar a estrada quando de repente um carro apareceu do nada e a atropelou. A Jo caiu no chão com um estrondo.

**E fim. Ok, fui mauzinho com a Jo no final da história, mas eu não gosto muito dela. Já teve sorte por eu não a ter morto. lol, ok mandem reviews por favor!**


End file.
